Mōra Aburame
"A sponge is lighter than a stone. A stone is lighter than a brick. A brick is lighter than a boulder. A boulder is lighter than a mountain. And a mountain is lighter than the beating I'm gonna give you." —'Mora Aburame' Mora Aburame is a shinobi from Tobi Village. Removed from there during a childhood incident, Mora currently resides in the Hidden Leaf Village. Appearance Part 1 ---- In the years beginning in the academy, Mora had light blonde hair and piercing blue hair, the first Aburame clan member to look so. Mora usually wore a black jacket, a white undershirt, black pants, blue sandals, and a black leather glove on his right hand. MA1.jpg|Mora Aburame in the Academy MA2.jpg|Mora Aburame Part 2 ---- After Mora graduated from the Academy, Mora started wearing a black suit and a white dress shirt with black sandals. MA3.jpg|Mora Aburame as a Genin MA4.jpg|Mora Aburame once trained with Uzumakigan Part 3 ---- Once Mora became a Chunin, he gained dark blonde hair, and wore varying outfits. MA5.jpg|Mora Aburame as a Chunin MA6.jpg|Mora Aburame as a Jonin Personality Mora is often quiet, with a carefree attitude. Believing subliminal creatures like "pets", or "friends", would get in the way of his goals, Mora is a glorified loner. Wise for his age, Mora is often seen questioning laws or traditions, or obsessively training. Often mistaken as stuck-up, and a jerk, many kids his age avoid being acquainted with him. Which Mora is okay with. He prefers to be alone, anyways. Background Mora Aburame was born July 3rd in a hospital in Tobi Village. According to reports that evening, a pregnant couple walked into the hospital. Refusing to sign-in, the woman nevertheless had her baby there. The nurses took the baby away to be cleaned off, and when they returned, the couple was gone. No footprints, nothing. The hospital gave Mora his first name, then placed Mora into an orphanage. 4 months after Mora arrived, the orphanage reported to the hospital that Mora had an early fascination in insects. Mistaking this for an early sign of Aburame heritage, the orphanage and the hospital put Mora under the same ritual Aburame do for their babies: allow insects to nest within the child. By the time it was revealed Mora had no relation to the Aburame clan whatsoever, it was too late. Mora became an honorary Aburame. When the police heard of this, Mora was transferred to the Konoha Orphanage, to further protect Mora. There, he was given the surname Aburame. Abilities Insects ---- Growing up in Konoha Orphanage, Mora was efficiently trained in the usage of insects. Currently, he utilizes Kidaichū, Kochu, and the Rinkaichū insects in battle. Taijutsu Trained by the best mentors the orphanage, Mora was taught the following taijutsu: * Eight Gates * Seven Stages of Pure Destruction Ninjutsu ---- Below are the following techniques taught to Mora Aburame. These include: * Insect Clone Technique * Insect Deception Technique * Insect Jamming Technique * Iron Mountain Leaning * Jar of Poison Technique * Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique * Parasitic Giant Insect Bug Bite * Poison Cloud Technique * Secret Technique: Insect Cocoon * Secret Technique: Insect Gathering * Secret Technique: Insect Sphere * Secret Technique: Insect Tornado * Spindle Formation * Chakra Enhanced Strength * Chakra Enhanced Speed * Fire Release Chakra Mode * Chakra Augmentation: Draconic Power * Body Flicker Technique * Confucian Scholarly Inferno Destruction * Chakra Hardening Technique * Sexiest Technique: Sayuri Nature Transformation ---- Fire Release ---- A natural Fire-Release user, Mora has became highly trained in this nature. Trivia * Mora Aburame is NOT a member of the Aburame Clan.